


花丸

by MICROH2CO3



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICROH2CO3/pseuds/MICROH2CO3
Summary: 春天，象征着一切的开始。那一年的春天，樱花飞舞的路口信号灯闪烁，我和长着分叉眉的红发男孩子相遇了。





	1. 樱花和蓝气球

　这个春天，我从学校毕业，选择在离家近的幼稚园就职。  
　　四月，整个世界开始飘满樱花。  
　　昨晚定好闹钟，给今早腾出留有余裕的时间，整理好起床后总是乱翘的头发。今天是入园式，虽然我向来没有存在感，但还是要努力给各位家长和孩子们一个真诚的印象。  
　　点好东西确定一切准备完毕，我走出公寓，和煦的阳光扑面洒来，春天空中的云朵懒悠悠的，路上已经有一些大人牵着孩子往幼稚园的方向走去。  
　　我也加快脚步走进稀稀落落的人群中，周围的交谈话语自然落入耳中。  
　　「你看你看，前面的大哥哥头上有樱花！」  
　　「小唯头上也有噢。」  
　　「早安，今藏太太。」  
　　「妈妈，幼稚园好玩吗？」  
　　「我想要和律一起玩。」  
　　「那个云好像小狗噢！」  
　　各种各样的稚嫩发言汇聚在一起，整个世界的色彩似乎也变得斑斓起来。  
　　幼稚园老师啊，前不久自己都还是学生，突然之间要变成老师了心里稍微有点不安。园长老师说我负责年小组的樱班，刚入园的孩子们都是三周岁，我，能和大家好好相处吗。  
　　不过越小的孩子越有趣。孩子和大人眼里的世界是完全不一样的。对他们来说，所有的一切都是摸得到，能够具象化的东西。如果问他们天空是什么颜色，他们的答案会是「和大海一样的颜色」，问他们的喜欢有多少，他们会张大双臂比划「有这么——多」。  
　　走过粉色的坂道，太阳透过云朵散发出刺眼的光芒，我转头往那个方向感受阳光的同时，不经意间发现对街孤零零站着一个穿着幼稚园制服的男孩子。  
　　制服是全新的，手上牵着一个蓝色的气球，发色红黑相间，眼睛瞳孔也是红的，刘海下竟然长着一对分叉的眉毛，在流动的人潮里伫立在人行道前。  
　　看起来年龄十分小，应该也是今天要入园的新生。怎么一个人站在那儿，是在等父母吗。  
　　我的目光忍不住被那个景象吸引住，脚上的步伐没有停下，脑袋却微微转动保持朝他的方向盯着。前方的信号灯变红，我跟着前方的人群停在原地等待，视线依旧停在那个令人在意的男孩身上。  
　　耳边一阵空气的响动，忽然之间刮过的风变大，花瓣降落的速度也加快，宛如下雨一般旋转飞下，风过的瞬间我不禁闭上眼睛，鼻间甚至能闻到樱花散发在空气中恬淡的味道。  
　　等到再睁开眼时，车道上的车辆行驶速度开始降速。可对街的蓝色气球忽然失去束缚，那个分叉眉男孩冲人行道迈出步伐。  
　　来往的人群谁也没有注意到他的举动，气球随风飘到上空的霎时，我似乎听见他脚掌落地的响声。车道的信号灯还是黄色的，另一侧正有一辆卡车朝他驶去。我不由得心咚地往下沉，下一刻身体来不及经过大脑思考马上往他的方向跑去。  
　　晃动的视野里他在人行道中蹲下，急速的风声丝丝刮过耳畔，我大步迈过去把他捞起来抱在怀里，身体直接由于惯性失去平衡滚到对面的街道。  
　　卡车刹车的尖锐刹车声刺耳地扎进听觉神经，隐约能听到旁边的人们也都猛地倒吸一口气。  
　　睁开眼的刹那呼吸如同休克后恢复一般，氧气猝然涌进肺部，视野里虚化的景色缓缓聚焦。背上全是刚刚一瞬间冒出来的虚汗，浑身变得冰凉。  
　　啊，差点以为要死掉了。  
　　我重重地呼出心里憋着的一口气，那颗红脑袋在起伏的胸膛前抬起，我马上开口询问他有没有受伤。  
　　「没事吧！」  
　　男孩脸上的茫然褪去，忽然松开一直紧紧捂着的胸口，紧张地低下头确认。  
　　一只小猫出现在他的怀抱，「喵」地叫了一声，歪着脑袋一副对发生了什么都不懂的样子。小小的身躯下守护着的是另一个更小的生命。  
　　像是确认无误，这个男孩吐了一口气，仰起头对着我绽放出笑容。  
　　「没事！」  
　　弯起眼睛，露出虎牙，这个笑容如同带着光芒似的，一时之间令我恍了神，没能听清围过来关心的路人们说了什么。  
　　  
　　「啊啦！真的没事吗，不用去医院吗？」  
　　比规定的时间晚到了一点，不过向园长老师解释一通后立刻得到了谅解。  
　　「是的，只是擦破了点皮，我已经拿创可贴处理了。」  
　　「那就好，入园式就遇到这样的事情，真是辛苦你了。」  
　　确定男孩没事后，成功赶到了幼稚园，我立马开始着手工作。  
　　早风温和地徐徐刮过，往敞开的门口看去，络绎不绝地有保护者们牵着孩子进入园内，粉色花瓣洋洋洒洒不断飘落而下，落到了每个穿着制服的孩子身上。  
　　衬衫背后留有刚刚虚惊一场凉透的寒意稍微消散了一点。  
　　「黑子老师。」  
　　呼唤的声音从后方传来，我听到后回头，前方的佐藤老师两手搬着椅子催促道。  
　　「快点，等下就要进行接待工作了。」  
　　「是。」  
　　端起桌子，我在热闹的童声笑语中跟着佐藤老师往保育室前的空地移动。  
　　五颜六色的幼稚园里到处贴满了可爱的装饰，开阔的视野里，有的孩子牵着家长的手开心地跨进园内，一些胆小的孩子紧紧跟在家长腿后，圆圆的小脸上皱着眉头露出不安的表情，不过园长老师说了，大部分孩子们只要熟悉园内环境后便能好好地适应。  
　　「啊，佐藤老师！不好意思我来晚了。」  
　　今年同期入园的降旗君从职员室跑过来，他摸摸后脑勺不好意思地解释。  
　　「入园式就迟到真的很抱歉，其实我是因为昨晚太兴奋了，结果有点失眠早上就睡过头了。」  
　　一副毛毛躁躁的样子，不过他这样带出来的班级应该会很有趣吧。  
　　佐藤老师笑着安慰他。  
　　「没关系，刚刚开始总会这样的。」  
　　我也跟着附和道。  
　　「对，请不要太放在心上。」  
　　「那我们快开始吧。」  
　　「是！」  
　　应答后降旗接过佐藤老师手里的椅子，走到我身旁，悄声问起刚刚发生过的事件。  
　　「黑子，听园长老师说你今早为了救孩子差点发生了车祸啊。」  
　　「没有那么夸张，已经没问题了，我和那个孩子都没有受伤。」  
　　「啊那就好，吓死我了。」  
　　「不过那孩子也是为了救小猫才突然跑到人行道上的。」  
　　「哇，好厉害啊，还真有这样的事情！」  
　　「是，请不用担心，家长们已经在等待了，我们快点吧。」  
　　「好。」  
　　一切就绪，家长们带着孩子排起队伍，降旗君活泼地和每一个新孩子打招呼，我则负责发放班级徽章和纪念品。  
　　「谢谢老师！」  
　　「那就等会再见了，黄濑君。」  
　　「嗯！」  
　　金发的小男孩继承了身旁母亲耀眼的外貌，接过东西后开心地去参观园内的设施。  
　　「刚刚那个孩子真好看，黑子你负责的班上不少孩子都感觉很有趣啊，还有那个叫赤司的，是个小少爷吧，明明那么小却好有气场，真是吓我一跳。」  
　　想起刚刚接待过的孩子们，特别是那几个发色特殊的，我不禁点点头认可他的话。脑内不知怎么浮现早上那个孩子的笑脸，不懂他有没有找到小猫的主人。  
　　降旗君低头看了看表。  
　　「这个时间，差不多入园式要正式开始了吧。」  
　　正要起身结束接待工作时，突然从外面奔进来一个抱着孩子的男人，看男人急急忙忙的样子，似乎是勉强赶过来的。  
　　「早上好！」  
　　男人放下的孩子就是刚刚为了救小猫跑到路上的男孩，认出我后他指着大声喊出来。  
　　「啊！你是刚才的那家伙！」  
　　「诶？救下大我的就是您吗！？」  
　　没想到就是我们园的孩子，又见面了，心里不懂怎么说，感觉安心又开心，有种像命运一样的事情发生了。  
　　「是的。」  
　　「啊！真是太感谢了！这小子总会做出让人吓一跳的事情。」  
　　被父亲责备了的孩子微微撅嘴。  
　　「不，虽然有点莽撞，但绝对是个好孩子。」  
　　我弯下腰对上他的红瞳。  
　　「刚刚救下小猫的样子很帅气哦。」  
　　听到夸奖后，男孩有些脸红，降旗君查看一览表，确定后向对方介绍我。  
　　「火神大我对吧，你在樱班，这是你的老师，黑子老师。」  
　　「黑子？」  
　　像小老虎一样的孩子歪头跟着念出我的姓，分叉的眉毛微微蹙起。  
　　「喂，大我，要好好地叫黑子老师。」  
　　「火神先生，没关系的，」我对着他父亲示意，随后把东西递过去，「来，火神君，这是徽章和纪念品。」  
　　「谢、谢谢！」  
　　他脸颊的两侧红得可爱，道谢的声音十分响亮，一定是个能和班上大家好好相处的孩子。  
　　园内的广播刚好响起。  
　　「接下来入园式正式开始，请小朋友们按照樱组和葵组排好队。」  
　　我向他伸出拳头。  
　　「火神君，今年请多多指教。」  
　　「噢！」  
　　他开朗地露出虎牙笑起来，脸上满满的都是阳光，连带着降落的樱花也染上了明亮的光线，变得耀眼。  
　　  
　　----------------------樱班OOC小剧场---------------------------  
　　  
　　早上入园  
　　黄：「小黑子！！！！！」  
　　黄濑妈妈：「喂，要叫黑子老师吧。」  
　　黑：「没事，我们班的孩子们都很自由的。」  
　　黄：「对对，小青峰他们也没有叫老师嘛！」  
　　青：「哟！阿哲！」  
　　桃：「哲君！」  
　　火：「黑子！」  
　　黄濑妈妈：「黑子老师还真是受孩子们欢迎啊，大家的叫法都不一样呢。」  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　青黄吵架  
　　桃：「哲君！小黄和阿大又吵架了！」  
　　黑：「发生了什么？」  
　　青：「这家伙说小麻衣不好看！」  
　　黄：「本来就不好看！她哪里有小黑子好看！」  
　　黑：？？？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　过家家  
　　桃：「达令，欢迎回来。」  
　　黑：「我回来了。」  
　　绿：「为什么我是长男。」  
　　青：「对，凭什么我是次男！？」  
　　紫（三男）：嚼嚼——  
　　黄：「汪！」  
　　火：「喂，户主是谁！快滚出来还债！」  
　　黑：（现在的过家家还有这种设定？）  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　黄濑收到了情书  
　　火：「这是什么，看不懂啊。」  
　　绿：「这是汉字，你们当然看不懂。」  
　　黄：「片假名我还是看得懂的！」  
　　桃：「哇，这次是森班的未希，年上组诶！」  
　　青：「哼，年上组也只是五岁，都是贫乳。」  
　　桃：「小黄你要给她回复吗？」  
　　黄：「嘛，她不是我喜欢的类型，再说她明年就上小学了，要是答应她会麻烦的。」  
　　青：「呜哇，出现了，轻浮的王子大人。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　吵架  
　　桃：「哲君！阿大他们和玫瑰班吵起来了！」  
　　黑：「怎么了？」  
　　火：「他们不让我们在这里玩球！」  
　　XX：「我们没有！明明是你们玩太久了吧，只是年小组就这么嚣张！」  
　　黑：「大家要好好相处，不要吵架。」  
　　黄：「可是……」  
　　黑：「青峰君你也说过的吧，喜欢篮球的没有坏家伙。」  
　　青：「唔……」  
　　黑：「大家一起玩的话，就有六个人了，3ON3吧。」  
　　青：「3ON3？」  
　　黑：「就是分成两队比赛。」  
　　黄：「看起来很有意思。」  
　　青：「哼，那我们赢定了。」  
　　火：「好！看我打爆他们！」  
　　XX：瑟瑟发抖.jpg  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　自由活动  
　　黄：「姐姐说，对着玻璃球许愿，然后装在口袋里，就可以实现愿望了。」  
　　青：「那种东西谁信啦！」  
　　绿：「运气也是人生的一部分，也不是没有尝试的价值。」  
　　紫：嚼嚼——  
　　桃：「哲君，你会许什么愿望？」  
　　黑：「我的愿望已经实现了。」  
　　火：「什么？」  
　　黑：「这样每天和大家一起开心地玩耍就是老师的愿望。」  
　　青黄火桃绿紫：（被黑子老师的笑容击中）  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　游泳课做完动物体操  
　　降：「好了，可以下水了哦。」  
　　火青黄：「冲啊！！」  
　　降：「喂喂，跳水禁止。」  
　　青：「没事的啦！」  
　　黄：「对对。」  
　　火：「黑子你也快点下来和我们一起玩。」  
　　黑：「不行，降旗老师负责和大家玩，我要巡视全场。」  
　　火：「巡视？」  
　　黑：「就是要守护每个孩子的安全的意思。」  
　　火：「真没意思。」  
　　青：「怎么了，没有你最喜欢的黑子你就不玩了吗。」  
　　火：「才、才不是呢！我才不喜欢这家伙！」  
　　黄：「小火神你谎撒得太差劲了。」  
　　黑：「诶，火神君不喜欢我吗？」  
　　火：「唔！」  
　　黑青黄：盯——  
　　火：「=////////=哼！才不喜欢你呢！」（游走）  
　　黄：「啊啊，那家伙真是一点都不直率。」  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　露天教室  
　　黑：「谁去教室帮忙拿一下黏土。」  
　　青：「我！」  
　　黄：「我也去！」  
　　黑：「那就麻烦青峰君和黄濑君了。」  
　　火：「我也想帮黑子的忙！」  
　　黑：「火神君有帮忙啊。」  
　　火：「什么时候？」  
　　黑：「每一天，火神君总是那么有精神，所以老师也从火神君这里得到了力量噢。」  
　　火：=////////=  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　大家在画自己的梦想  
　　黑：「大家都画了什么？」  
　　青：「我要和小麻衣结婚！」  
　　紫：「我要每天都吃好多好多零食。」  
　　黑：「火神君画的是打篮球的自己吗？」  
　　火：「嗯！」  
　　黑：「好帅啊。」  
　　火：「黑子为什么成为了老师？」  
　　黑：「嗯……大概是为了和火神君相遇吧。」  
　　火：「唔=////////=」  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　放学后  
　　黑：「火神君，最近爸爸来得都很晚呢。」  
　　火：「没关系！我们来继续玩吧！」  
　　爸爸来接的时候，火神已经睡着了。  
　　黑：「最近您工作很辛苦吧。」  
　　火爹：「诶？完全没有啊。」  
　　黑：「那您怎么这几天比平时都晚来？」  
　　火爹：「这小子说『放学后幼稚园变得好安静，黑子会很无聊吧』，所以让我每天晚一点来接。」  
　　黑：（Touched）  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　入冬  
　　火：「黑子，你的手好冷啊。」  
　　黑：「没办法，我和火神君不一样呢，到了冬天就会手冷。」  
　　绿：「听说，手冷的人心热。」  
　　青：「那是什么意思？」  
　　黄：「笨蛋，就是说小黑子很温柔的意思啦！」  
　　火神试图用小手捂住黑子的手。  
　　黑：「火神君？」  
　　火：「我给黑子做的手套，这样就不会冷了。」


	2. 花丸宣告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不停飘下的樱花有几瓣落到你的蓝发上。  
> 「刚刚救下小猫的样子很帅气噢。」  
> 你这样对我说，清澈的声音像支顶端柔软的箭，径直击中我的心脏。
> 
> 那年的春天，我们相遇了。

　　「大我是真的很喜欢篮球啊。」  
　　  
　　不知道从什么时候开始，老爸就这样说我。人生里的每一个阶段，也总能听见周围的人说出和老爸一模一样的话。升上二年级后篮球部新入的后辈闪着星星眼问我。  
　　「火神前辈真的好厉害！请问是什么时候开始接触篮球的？」  
　　「幼稚园吧。」  
　　「好早！是什么样的契机呢！」  
　　为了回答后辈的问题，我开始认真思考起来。  
　　很模糊的记忆中，在美国时老爸买了迷你篮球，我当时觉得把那么小的球扔进和自己差不多高的迷你篮筐里根本没什么挑战性。但一个人的出现使我对篮球这项运动有所改观。  
　　「我还是小鬼的时候，公园里有个附近的小孩叫冰室，比我大一岁，他经常带着我一起玩，不知不觉就开始打篮球了。」  
　　接着如同一抹蓝色的存在擦过我的脑海，我的口吻也不由得变得和平常不同。  
　　「然后还有一个人，应该也影响了我不少。」  
　　「是谁是谁！」  
　　「我的幼稚园老师，」我停顿下来，思考到底要怎么去描述那个人，「那家伙很喜欢打篮球，幼稚园里也有篮球场，虽然很小但也是那种正规的，我还记得以前他总是在下午的自由活动陪男孩们玩球。」  
　　知道后的后辈们大家没有一个不露出羡意。  
　　「啊啊真好啊！我也想要有那样的老师。」  
　　「真不愧是火神前辈，难怪球打得那么好，原来从幼稚园时代开始就已经是选手了！」  
　　「哈哈哈，你这家伙说得也太夸张了吧。」  
　　说到这里，我突然想起相关的一件事情告诉他们。  
　　「啊对，那个海常的王牌，黄濑，我们幼稚园是一个班的。」  
　　「诶！？」  
　　「还有桐皇的青峰也是。」  
　　「什么！？」  
　　「大家都是从幼稚园开始就喜欢篮球了，多少也有受一点老师的影响吧。」  
　　毕竟那个人对篮球的喜欢不输给任何一个人，这份心情与热度，感染了当时我们一群小鬼，今天我们也都各自活跃在球场上。  
　　「可恶，要是我也有那样的幼稚园老师就好了！」  
　　我看着他们呐喊着表达出羡慕，忍不住开始回忆起那个不知影响了我多少的人。  
　　黑子哲也。  
　　最初的记忆是在樱花雨下，我抓起猫的那一刻被黑子抱住，接着世界天旋地转，我还不知道发生了什么，只记得他的拥抱那么紧。等我睁开眼时，他紧张地询问我有没有事，后来才知道路上遇到的这个人居然就是我的幼稚园老师。  
　　都说人长大后几乎不记得自己小时候的事，可和黑子相遇后的每个瞬间都清晰地印在我的大脑里。我自己以旁观者的视角看见他牵着不及膝的我，那张面瘫脸上露出微小的表情变化。  
　　从幼稚园毕业那天，大家零零散散地和父母离开了教室，黑子和每个孩子说再见。那天老爸也来得很晚，我站在边上注视送走大家后的他沉默地把柜子上的名字标签撕掉。  
　　当太阳渐渐下沉，老爸才跑进幼稚园一如既往鞠躬道歉，黑子还围着围裙，把我送到老爸手里。  
　　「再见了，火神君。」  
　　这句话进入耳朵的一瞬我大脑陡然一热。  
　　  
　　为什么要露出那样的表情，为什么要和我说再见。  
　　  
　　我甩开老爸的手，转身爬上高高的攀爬架，在三月的橙空下大喊。  
　　「黑子——我，不会离开的！」  
　　我记得他睁大眼睛嘴巴微张，眼角有点红。  
　　「所以——打起精神来！」  
　　下一秒，他弯起眼角，第一次露出我不知道该怎么形容的神色，但是我记得他的轮廓如同散发出微弱的光芒一样。  
　　  
　　下了部活过后走出校门，天色已经变暗，转成灰蓝的颜色包裹住这个城市，整体色调还在不停地往黑色沉沦。  
　　我手里拿着职场体验的表格走在回家的路上。东京入冬后没多久，道路上的叶子都落光了，枝干全都变得光秃秃的，偶尔刮过的冷风就像带着漫画里的线条一样，以肉眼可见的效果凛冽地刺骨袭人。  
　　「啊——好冷！」  
　　果然现在只穿T恤加长袖外套还是太小看这个季节了，最近天气越来越冷了，是不是应该再多加一件啊，可是穿太多了又麻烦得很。  
　　说起来目前最麻烦的还是手上的东西。职场体验，每年冬天二年生都要参加的活动。关于职场体验选项下的实习目的，看了半天一个字也看不进去，那些汉字和我一点缘分都没有，不如说不管什么时候我和它总是相看两厌的关系。  
　　要是黑子在的话，说不定就能帮我参考一下了，也不至于我一个人在这里苦恼半天也是白费力。  
　　还有不到一个月就是最重要的冬季赛事了，每天沉迷在日常的训练里我根本没空考虑这些事情。到了现在的年纪，周围的大人们也开始问起关于未来的问题，还有过被指导老师提醒「太过投入篮球也不是坏事，但差不多也该考虑一下进路了」。  
　　想到这里，我不禁记起来上星期老爸貌似也问过类似的话，问我要不要去美国继续打球或者和去那边他一起生活什么的。不过当时我好像刚刚打完球太累了没有仔细听，没说两句话就把电话挂了。  
　　难得考虑一下这些复杂的事，未来、进路那些词语仿佛被猫挠乱的毛球钻进脑子，理了半天都没有搞清楚，我忍不住开口抱怨了出来。  
　　「啊——未来什么的，真的、好麻烦！」  
　　不巧的是，我这句烦恼透了的话语被听到了。  
　　「火神君？」  
　　不知什么时候我已经走到离家不远的地方了，正好经过以前上学的幼稚园门口。对上那双再熟悉不过的蓝瞳，我揪着表格的蠢样就这样被他看去了。  
　　真是太糟糕了。  
　　「你好。」  
　　对方完全没有被我影响，看得见他围巾下的表情柔和，我下意识地紧张起来，脸上一时微热，由于心虚手上不由自主地把领子往上提。  
　　「……黑子。」  
　　「火神你还是和小时候一模一样啊，从来都不好好叫黑子老师。」  
　　听到声音后我才注意到他身旁还站着另一个人，只好象征性地和她打招呼。  
　　「佐藤老师。」  
　　「没关系，要是火神君突然叫我黑子老师，我才会不适应，」替我辩解一句后，黑子往我的方向看过来，「对吧。」  
　　不敢直视他的眼睛，我不自然地附和。  
　　「是。」  
　　只顾看着黑子，却没听清他们说了什么，佐藤老师和我们道别后往相反方向走去，黑子转回身来。  
　　「火神君，刚下部活吗？」  
　　我发出鼻音嗯了一声，刚想迈出步子却被他拉住。不懂他拉住我是想干嘛，我张口还没问出口，便看见他把围巾解下。  
　　「不……」  
　　在我猜到黑子的意图打算拒绝之前围巾已经套住我的脖颈，带着他的体温，不算炙热却很温暖。  
　　「火神君又穿那么少，就算笨蛋不会感冒也会冷的。」  
　　「我、我才不是笨蛋！」  
　　他根本不听我的话，又把我往下扯了扯帮我整理围巾。明明我已经高出他很多，现在却还像个小孩一样在人行道前被强迫戴上围巾。拉近距离后我能清楚地看清他的睫毛，甚至彼此的呼吸声盖过马路上车流的来往声，难为情得每一秒都呼吸困难。  
　　喜欢这样的时刻，又不喜欢这样的时刻。  
　　这家伙真是……  
　　黑子的指尖无意间碰到我的脸庞，被触碰过的皮肤滚烫，我在瞬间往后跳出一米远。  
　　「火神君？」  
　　做出这种如同被侵犯了地盘的猫咪举动后场面一片尴尬。  
　　「啊……我、那个……」  
　　「火神君，一起回家吧。」  
　　「噢、噢！」  
　　  
　　路过幼稚园门前的人行道，住宅区附近每走几段路便能遇到信号灯，原本不远的距离变长了不少。走过好几个路口，我和黑子拐进熟悉的商店街，马上有熟悉的人和我们打招呼。  
　　「黑子，你好！」  
　　黑子礼貌地点头回应对方。  
　　「啊啦，火神今天和黑子老师一起回家啊。」  
　　他对着鱼店的老板娘做出解释。  
　　「在路上碰到了。」  
　　「那还真巧，好久没看到你们俩在一起了，明明我记得火神以前回家路上总是粘着黑子的。」  
　　哈？我小时候是那样的吗。  
　　「我、我才没有。」  
　　老板娘故意笑着打趣。  
　　「过去经常是黑子老师送你回家的难道不记得了吗。」  
　　这一点我倒是记着，因为偶尔老爸要加班没空来接我，虽然我说家很近自己一个人也可以回去，但黑子总是不放心，让我等他一起回去。  
　　「真好啊，火神还是和黑子关系那么好。」  
　　「只是偶尔遇到而已啦！」  
　　不管我怎么解释，老板娘依旧无视我，只会自顾自地做出不负责的发言。  
　　「你又来了，真是不率直的孩子。」  
　　被反驳得不知道该回什么，一旁的黑子替我开口。  
　　「虽然有点不坦诚，但还是很好的孩子，现在也是很靠谱的高中生了。」  
　　看着黑子和老板娘交谈的样子，就像回到以前他总是帮我解围的时刻。  
　　在商店街每走过一段距离，就有各种人和我们打招呼。这条回家必经的路似乎走了无数次，自我三岁和老爸一起从美国回来后，沿路的景色几乎没有什么变化，和眼里的黑子一样，好像变化只有我长大了这件事情。  
　　啊，可能还要加上我变得不一样的心情。  
　　我也不知道我是什么时候开始对他的心情变得不同的，意识到的时候反而觉得是理所当然的事，就这么心动了。小时候碰到和黑子有关的事情就容易不好意思，长大以后这个反应没有消失反而变得更严重，到现在已经彻底变成见到他就忍不住脸热的程度。  
　　要是告白了，黑子会是什么反应。  
　　是像对待幼稚园里的小孩一样回应「我也喜欢火神君」吗，我马上否定自己脑内的想象，就算黑子再迟钝也不至于到这个地步。那果然是，会不知所措吗。  
　　我们并行以缓慢的步调走着，和他聊着有关篮球的话题，如同任何一天没有改变的日常。  
　　和他同样身为篮球笨蛋，我明白现在还是保持现状比较好。  
　　商店街走到头，途中的来往车辆不多，呲呲频闪几次后街道边的路灯全部亮起，相错的光影打在黑子的侧脸上。和黑子在一起的时候，我很容易失去自己的节奏，大脑一下紧张一下死机，随时都飘忽不定，控制不住的视线一直在往他的方向瞟。  
　　「黑子你很累吗？」  
　　看他稍微有点疲态，虽然前两年就满了三十，但完全没有大叔的样子，不如说和自己站在一起反而更显得年轻，就算和路人说他是二十多岁也不会引起怀疑。  
　　「是，这几天园内的工作有点多。」  
　　「听起来很辛苦的样子。」  
　　「这一点火神君不也一样吗，正式比赛快到了吧，最近都不怎么能碰到了。」  
　　他居然注意到了这一点，意识到黑子还是有在关注自己，心脏突然雀跃起来。  
　　「因为加了不少训练内容嘛，这个夏天差一点就可以拿到优胜，篮球部里的大家也不想再输了。」  
　　「一定可以拿到第一，火神君的话，我相信一定可以的。」  
　　没想到黑子会突然这么说，但是安心的力量涌上来。这句话从很久以前开始，黑子就不停地对着我说了。第一次的三步上篮、第一次的拉杆、第一次的灌篮，成长的每一步自己都从黑子那里得到不少力量，每次只要他说出这句话，我一时之间就能拥有「现在什么都能做到」的气势。  
　　「噢！绝对不会输的！」  
　　我对着他伸出拳头，宛如当年他在保育室前的空地第一次对我做的那样。碰拳之后，黑子又开始开口。  
　　「火神君现在比赛前有好好睡觉吗，小时候每次有什么重要的事情，你总会兴奋得睡不着。」  
　　小学生才有的习惯被提起，我不好意思地狡辩道。  
　　「我有啦！再说我又不是小孩子了。」  
　　「说的也是，」他听了后认同我的话，突然停下脚步拽住我仰头看过来，「毕竟都长得比我高那么多了。」  
　　冬日的傍晚气温开始降低，面对他认真打量的眼神，我脸的热度却突然蹭地跳上去。  
　　「当、当然啦！」  
　　正犹豫要不要推开黑子时，他注意到我手中刚刚一直攥着的纸张，抽过去仔细读起来。  
　　「啊，职场体验，火神君也到了这个年纪了，明明感觉昨天还像只小老虎。」  
　　「你那是多少年前的记忆了！好好看看现在的我啊！」  
　　无视我不满的吐槽后，黑子浏览着职场体验表问我。  
　　「那火神君决定了吗？」  
　　我苦恼地挠挠后脑勺。  
　　「还没有。」  
　　黑子突然想到什么似的，尽管动作非常细微，我还是能观察到他的嘴角微微笑了。  
　　「是没有呢。」  
　　「什么？」  
　　他抬起头对我说。  
　　「小时候让大家画自己的梦想，我记得火神君画的是职业篮球选手，那幅画我还留在家里。」  
　　想到十几年前我拿蜡笔画的画他还保存着，一股难以言喻的羞耻感窜上全身，企图冒出皮肤毛孔一般涌出来令人十分难为情。  
　　「那种东西有什么好保存的，扔掉啊！」  
　　「才不要，」黑子突然抓住我的手腕，「实在不行，要不要来我们幼稚园体验，看。」  
　　「诶，」我一时没反应过来，扯过那张纸，上面果然有黑子所在的幼稚园，「我之前都没注意到。」  
　　「果然是火神君的风格，不过你以前都是那种拿到以后就折纸飞机的类型。」  
　　「我在你心里到底是什么形象啦。」  
　　我看了一眼表格，其他选项也没什么有意思的，还不如直接听黑子的做出选择。他看穿我想法似的拉拉我。  
　　「问题解决，好久不见了，要不要去我家吃饭？」  
　　有段时间没和黑子两个人单独相处，我一时犹豫住，企图退缩的冲动浮现出来。但是低头看向黑子，只是视线往他身上一扫，刚刚的动摇立马不复存在，我无奈地开口。  
　　「是你想吃我做的饭了才对吧。」  
　　「火神君什么时候变得头脑那么好了？」  
　　「黑子你这家伙。」  
　　果然我不擅长应对他，从小到大都是。  
　　  
　　「喂喂，大我？」  
　　进行职场体验的前一夜，老爸突然打来电话。随便拉了几句日常后我提起第二天要去幼稚园参加职场体验。  
　　「那不就可以见到黑子老师了？我记得你一直都跟他很合得来啊。」  
　　被老爸这么说，我一时愣住，结合下午鱼店老板娘的话，难得思考起来，我的表现有那么明显吗。  
　　「对了，说到职场体验，大我你也到了要考虑进路的时候了吧，有想好吗，未来到底要做什么？」  
　　现在脑子里只有篮球和比赛，那么远的事情我还没开始考虑。  
　　「还没有……」  
　　老爸貌似完全知道我会这么说，在电话那头笑了两声。  
　　「我就知道你小子，那上次和你说的，Alex你记得吗，小学暑假陪你和辰也打过球的。」  
　　我当然记得那个女人，篮球十分厉害，而且身为成年人还把我和辰也当对手认真地进行了一场碾压式的比赛，这段回忆我不想记得都不可能。  
　　「她说你可以来洛杉矶的高中，为以后大学继续打球做准备。」  
　　「啊？」  
　　这个消息来得太突然，我一时有点消化不过来。洛杉矶的高中，意思是要转学吗。印象中的热浪和阳光扑来，脑子也仿佛被热到似的难以忍受。要是做出这个决定，我的人生就会完全不一样，到不一样的国家，不一样的城市，没有黑子的地方，那样的未来。  
　　「怎么样，反正你的头脑也不好，成绩不是也完全不行吗。」  
　　「哪里有人会这样说自己儿子的！」  
　　「哈哈哈哈，难道不是吗？」  
　　老爸说得那么轻松，一点都没有考虑到我的心情。挂了电话后他马上把学校的资料发了过来。  
　　洛杉矶的学校，完备的体育设施，多样的人种。  
　　我随便扫了两眼后重重地倒在床上，望着窗外冬天的夜空。  
　　美国吗。  
　　之前还没有怎么考虑过这个选择，我以为我会就这样在高中打完篮球，接着进入一所东京本地的大学，还住在这个公寓，偶尔在路上遇见黑子，继续在大学里打篮球，一直打到就职为止。  
　　如果真的要去那边的话，我要怎么和黑子开口。  
　　我忽然想起当初毕业在攀爬架上大喊的那一幕。  
　　黑子的话，我知道他一定会比任何人都要支持我，说不定还会直接在背后推我一把直接把我推到美国去。真变成那样的话，我要不要干脆直接在走之前和他告白呢，总比直接把这份心情带进坟墓要好。  
　　不过说起来，我是在美国出生的，在那边待到三岁才和老爸一起回来，上了中学以后他又被调回到海外。我记得那时他也很认真地问我，要不要和他一起去美国。刚刚升学的我当时对着饭碗，突然意识到要是去美国就吃不到那么好吃的米饭了，日本人果然还是要吃大米才对。说来很蠢，但当年我真的是以这个为由拒绝老爸的，他哭笑不得却尊重了我的想法。  
　　冬夜的星星比之前多，而且在漆黑的幕布上看得十分清楚，一闪一闪的，泛着凛冷的光芒。  
　　我翻了个身，瞥见床边的篮球。  
　　当时不是很清楚，现在的我却意识到了，其实那时还是有别的原因想留下的吧。  
　　  
　　难得运转的脑子想着想着便困倦了，不记得几点睡着的，就算烦恼再多第二天太阳也照常升起。  
　　一路跑到幼稚园的门口，望着园内的攀爬架和滑梯，想到待会就能见到黑子我开始期待起今天的活动。  
　　我的生活里一直只有篮球，自中学时代起，就在部活和比赛中度过，尽管偶尔会路过，但其实已经很久没有踏进这个地方了。冬季的幼稚园看起来没有别的季节热闹，每个保育室前都贴着大大的装饰，五颜六色的。正打算往职员室走，后面传来了熟悉又意外的声音。  
　　「小火神！？」  
　　诶，这是……  
　　「黄濑……」  
　　反应过来是他后我不知为什么下意识往后跳了一步。  
　　「为什么你这家伙在这里！」  
　　「诶，我是来参加职场体验的啊。」  
　　「你这个轻飘飘的这家伙想当幼稚园老师！？」  
　　黄濑不满地反驳我。  
　　「才不是轻飘飘，而且小火神没有资格说我吧，你要是当了幼稚园老师孩子们多可怜。」  
　　「哈！？你这家伙是想吵架……」  
　　被藐视后不爽涌上心头，我走上前想正给这家伙点教训，黑子从走廊跑出来。  
　　「火神君，黄濑君，」他刚刚想打招呼，但敏锐的观察力马上意识到我和黄濑的气氛不对，「禁止打架，你们是高中生了请不要和小时候一样。」  
　　宛如多年前教导我们的口吻，我下意识否认。  
　　「我们没有……」  
　　「对对，我们只是在开玩笑啦。」  
　　黑子不买账地看看我们。  
　　「今天在孩子们面前请你们不要闹出什么骚动。」  
　　我和黄濑对视了一眼，既然黑子那么说了，我就不和他这家伙计较了。答应后黑子带着我们走进熟悉又陌生的地方。一切都是回忆里的样子，但是却透着一股违和感，以前觉得很大的地方都缩小了，黄濑用他那有些聒噪的声音把我的想法说出来。  
　　「诶，以前觉得教室很大的，怎么感觉变小了。」  
　　「是因为你们长大了啊。」  
　　黑子一副理所当然的样子回答，随后我们接过围裙换上。  
　　「那今天拜托你们了。」  
　　「是~」  
　　「噢！」  
　　他拉开樱班的门，熟悉的屋子，熟悉的位置，熟悉的角落，一时呈现在眼前，同时一双双会闪光的眼睛齐齐看过来。  
　　  
　　幼稚园老师的工作比想象中难多了。黑子介绍完我和黄濑之后离开去负责别的事情了，被留下的我们瞬间被一拥而上的孩子们淹没。  
　　「大哥哥，我们结婚吧，让我做你的女人。」  
　　「啊不行，这个金发哥哥要和小杏一起！」  
　　「好啦好啦，大家不要吵。」  
　　如同意料之中黄濑立刻被女孩子们包围住，而我这边的情况也好不到哪里去。  
　　「你的眉毛长得真奇怪。」  
　　「真的诶！」  
　　「啊好痛！不要拔别人的眉毛啊！」  
　　简直就是灾难，两个小时下来，陪着玩过家家，扮英雄游戏，我和黄濑在混乱的现场里勉强存活下来。  
　　「如果可以选，我以后绝对不要当幼稚园老师。」  
　　「我也是……」  
　　累坏的我们趴在小桌子上做出关于职业选择的发言，黑子走过来问。  
　　「怎么样，感觉怎么样。」  
　　「好累啊黑子，完全是体力活啊。」  
　　「我们小时候有那么淘气吗？」  
　　黑子想了一下。  
　　「你们当中有几个比较早熟吧，不过大部分时间也还是和普通的小孩子没有差别。」  
　　「黑子老师！」这时从另一边走过来两个女孩子，一个气势很强地护着另一个，「健太又欺负小镜！」  
　　「怎么了，小镜？」  
　　小镜……  
　　无比羞耻的感觉从后背传到大脑，黄濑听到这个称呼后紧紧捂住自己的嘴不让自己笑出声来，我羞恼地给了他一个手刀。  
　　小镜抽抽搭搭地走到黑子面前，一顿一顿地慢吞吞说。  
　　「那个，刚刚健太说我把小兔子一个人放在家里，它会寂寞得死掉的，怎么办。」  
　　她大大的眼睛里已经泛出泪光，完全是在强忍着不让泪珠滴出来，黄濑凑到我耳边感叹。  
　　「呜哇，还真有这样可爱的小孩啊。」  
　　黑子蹲下摸摸她的头。  
　　「不会死的哦，只要小镜好好照顾小兔子的话，可以活得很长的。」  
　　「真的？」  
　　「真的真的，不信你问哥哥们。」  
　　她顺着黑子的话看过来，眼眶里噙满泪水湿漉漉的，这种软乎乎的生物我最不擅长对付了。  
　　「火神君。」  
　　黑子唤了我一句，我没办法回头看着她，伸出手像黑子刚刚做的那样揉揉那颗小脑袋，尽量放轻力度生怕把她捏坏。  
　　「兔子其实很强，不会轻易死掉的。」  
　　「噗，真有小火神的风格。」  
　　终于把她安抚下来后黑子毫无征兆地把人往我怀里塞。  
　　「园长老师有事找我，你们好好照顾大家。」  
　　留下这句话黑子又匆匆走了，剩下我看着怀里的小镜毫无头绪，还是黄濑反应快，迅速转移她注意力问道。  
　　「小镜你喜欢画画吗，我们来画画吧。」  
　　她擦擦眼角的泪水，乖巧地点点脑袋跑去拿画纸和蜡笔。等她回来时别的孩子也拿着纸笔一起跑过来，我和黄濑的工作又开始了，直到点心时间才勉强有空钻进厕所里歇口气。  
　　「呐，小火神，听说小青峰去警察署体验了。」  
　　那个黑皮去警察署了？在脑内想象了一下他穿上警察制服的样子我不禁想笑。  
　　「那家伙真的假的。」  
　　「对吧，我也是这样说的哈哈哈。」  
　　看着窗外那棵光秃秃的树，仿佛青峰以前挂着鼻涕爬上去抓油蝉的画面就在眼前，一下变成不靠谱的大人真是让人觉得滑稽。身边的这个人看着也没什么太大变化，心智和那时候没有什么差别，只是尺寸变大了，情书变多了。  
　　「说起来你学校离这里不是有点距离吗，为什么要选这里。」  
　　黄濑听到我的问题，漂亮的脸居然露出思考的样子，和他不搭显得有点蠢。  
　　「因为想见小黑子啊。」  
　　就为了这种理由特地跑过来吗，当我在肚子里腹诽这家伙脑子是不是坏了时，他突然对着我笑起来。  
　　「难道小火神不是吗？」  
　　「哈！？」  
　　黄濑故意一字一顿地说。  
　　「毕竟是你最喜欢的『黑、子、老、师』，不是吗。」  
　　我一把捂住他的嘴，慌张地看向周围才想起来是在厕所里松了一口气。黄濑拍掉我的手，指着我说。  
　　「脸，全红了。」  
　　是的，我自己都察觉到了满脸滚烫的状态。  
　　「吵死了！不用你说！」  
　　「说真的，你打算什么时候告白，」黄濑靠在窗边，脸上换上不一样的表情认真地问我，「这样可一点都不像你，明明在球场上什么都不让。」  
　　「这不是当然的吗，球不能让。」  
　　这种道理身为海常王牌的黄濑肯定也知道，他可是能够为了比赛拼尽全力甚至把腿弄伤的家伙。  
　　「那小黑子呢？」  
　　他一针见血地说出那个我没办法面对的问题。  
　　黑子，黑子能让吗。答案很明显，当然不能让，绝对不能让。这种事情我也知道，可我现在连自己的未来都没有确定。僵持了半晌，我闷闷地开口。  
　　「我、说不定会转学。」  
　　「诶、转学……到哪里？」  
　　「美国。」  
　　黄濑像是一时反应不过来，沉思了半天后陡然笑出来。  
　　「那真是……」他说到一半顿住，又组织了一下语言，「我还以为你会一直在小黑子身边转来转去，永远都不会变。」  
　　小的时候确实是那样想的，但现在才知道怎么可能有这种事情，某种角度来说这家伙真是比我还天真。  
　　叹了一口气，黄濑拍拍我的肩膀。  
　　「那种事情怎么样都好，最重要的是小火神的心意吧，不传达出去的话，小黑子永远不会知道的。」  
　　这一点他说的没错，黑子很擅长观察别人，对自己的事情却有些迟钝，尽管他一直都很直率，但从来没有意识到别的层面。  
　　「还有，可能小黑子自己没有意识到，但其实对他来说，你是不一样的。」  
　　不一样，这个词我突然不明白是什么意思了，黄濑是指什么。  
　　「什……」  
　　话没问出口，黑子突然打开门进来。  
　　「你们果然在这里。」  
　　「黑子！？」  
　　黑子一时出现我突然担心他刚刚有没有听到我们的对话。  
　　「小黑子，」黄濑突然对他认真说道，「小火神说他有事要对你说。」  
　　「有事？」  
　　完全没想到他会来这一套，我瞬间慌了心神想要否认却一句话都说不出来。  
　　「对，很重要的事情。」  
　　黄濑难得以一脸认真的表情告诉黑子。  
　　完了，我这下要怎么办。到底是说还是不说。所有可能性的展开一鼓作气往我大脑里钻，甚至到了身体负荷不了的状态。  
　　没做好准备的我听见黑子对我说。  
　　「那放学回家时和我说，好吗。」  
　　  
　　我坐立不安地度过了剩下的工作时间，身为罪魁祸首的黄濑却和女孩子们玩得很开心。准备放学会的时候黄濑脱下围裙结束了今天的职场体验。  
　　「那我就回去了，小黑子拜拜！」  
　　「黄濑君再见。」  
　　黑子脚边的女孩子们都不舍地和他道别，还在生气的我巴不得这家伙赶紧滚蛋，他走了两步又回过头来对我眨眼。  
　　「小火神加油！」  
　　「快滚啦你！」  
　　黄濑之后，孩子们也一一离开了幼稚园。黑子还要进行明天的准备工作，让我在樱班的教室里等他。想到马上就要和黑子告白，我又开始紧张起来。  
　　真的要说吗，怎么说比较好，能够直接传达给黑子并且让他明白的方式。在哪里说比较好，商店街肯定不可以，那要走到商店街之前就告白吗，可万一他的反应不对的话接下来回家的路上绝对会变得很奇怪。  
　　再说了，真的要说吗，黄濑只是说是重要的事，根本没说是什么事。  
　　啊，好烦！  
　　我趴在小桌子上，对着小狗的布偶乱揉自己的脑袋。  
　　对上小狗的蓝眼睛，我不知道为什么伸手戳了一下它的鼻子。  
　　总之，先把可能要转学的事情和黑子说了吧。  
　　  
　　思考无解的我后来放空脑袋，发着呆便睡着了。等黑子推着叫我醒来时，保育室外的光景已经变蓝了。  
　　模糊的视野里，黑子在光影下的轮廓让人感到十分安心，和记忆中的身影重叠在一起。  
　　「火神君真是一点都没有变。」  
　　我的大脑还没完全清醒，反应不过来他在说什么。  
　　「以前你也总是在等我的时候睡过去，也会流口水。」  
　　说着他拿手帕往我嘴上擦，动作十分熟练。  
　　啊，他说的和我想的是同一件事情。  
　　夕阳仅剩的光线射进来，十分柔和，黑子对我说。  
　　「回家吧，火神君。」  
　　刚刚跨出幼稚园，街上的灯都亮起。今天的天气没有很冷，也许是因为刚起，也许是别的原因，反正我忽然没有那么紧张了，一路上跟黑子和往常一样聊着篮球。  
　　沿途的光景一如过去十几年，没有变化。我看着身边的人，听着他的话，心情十分平和。走过商店街，熟悉的人们和我们打着招呼，晚风拂过面庞十分舒服。  
　　也许还是保持现状是最好的，至少我不想在去美国之前就和黑子变成见面后气氛奇怪的关系。  
　　穿过商店街重新踏上马路，来往的车辆与风摩擦不停发出嗖嗖的声音，等待信号灯的同时，黑子突然想起之前的约定问我。  
　　「对了，火神君你有事要说是什么事。」  
　　我低头看向他，犹豫了很久后开口。  
　　「黑子，我、可能要去美国了。」  
　　「诶。」  
　　我看见他的瞳孔变大。  
　　「老爸说我可以转到那边的高中，然后上大学继续打篮球。」  
　　马路上的风声和人声交织穿梭在耳边，对面的红灯变绿，我扭头移开在黑子身上的视线，往人行道上迈出步子。  
　　走出两步的距离，侧方突然传来巨大的鸣笛声，在我反应过来之前瞬间被人抓住手腕往对面冲。晃动的视野里，刚刚无比平和的心脏猛然好像要爆炸一样，被暗蓝色笼罩住的世界中有一抹水蓝。  
　　跑到对街后，手腕被松开，黑子弯下腰大口大口地喘气。  
　　这次是我先反应过来。  
　　「黑子！没事吧！」  
　　他抬起头看向我。  
　　「没事，火神君呢？」  
　　我没有回答黑子的问题，而是上前抓住他的手腕，想要说出责备的话却突然如鲠在喉，只能盯着那对眼睛一言不发。  
　　「火神君，记得吗。」  
　　「最初我们也是这样相遇的。」  
　　「不过你那时候还很小，应该不记得了。」  
　　他什么也不知道，一句一句地自顾自对我说。  
　　我记得。  
　　小猫，樱花，蓝气球。  
　　我全部都记得。  
　　「黑子。」  
　　他抬头看向我。  
　　「我喜欢你。」  
　　那对向来波动不大的蓝瞳里起了涟漪。  
　　这一刻，我的世界里只看得见他，我什么都不想考虑了。  
　　对着他做出宣告。  
　　「如果我得到了日本第一，就和我交往吧，请！」  
　　  
　　在路口说出那句话，我不记得自己和黑子是怎么分手回到家的。世界完全乱了，向来擅长表达感情的他也没有做出任何反应。  
　　接下来的日子里，我增加了训练内容延迟了回家的时间，和黑子完全避开，他也没有给我发来消息。我清空大脑完全沉下心来准备今年最后的赛事。  
　　十二月下旬，冬季杯正式开始。大家发挥稳定，全都拼尽全力奔赴每一场比赛，终于打进决胜圈。  
　　最终决胜战那天热身时我走上球场，在观众席里看到多天不见的黑子。  
　　他给我发来邮件。  
　　  
　　『火神君，请务必拿下第一』  
　　

　　  
END


End file.
